Meurs un autre jour
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Langelot agent secret/ Voilà près d'une dizaine de jours que son jeune agent s'est fait capturer par l'ennemi.C'est un garçon solide, le capitaine Montferrand en est convaincu, mais dans quel état va-t-il le retrouver ? OS.


**Fandom :** _Langelot agent secret_ , de Lieutenant X, alias Vladimir Volkoff

 **Personnages/Couple :** Montferrand, Langelot (Montferrand/Langelot)

 **Avertissement :** violence physique et évocation de tortures physiques et psychologiques

OS posté en 2012 sur LJ (ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça), oublié dans un coin et retrouvé en dépoussiérant de vieux dossiers. Après l'avoir relu il s'avère que je l'aime bien (manifestement mes goûts n'ont pas beaucoup changés) et comme il y a très peu de fics sur _Langelot_ , notre bon vieux James Bond Gary-Stue français, je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir d'apporter ma contribution...

Et oui, le titre c'est à cause de la chanson _Die another day_ de Madonna, thème du James Bond du même nom, qui était ma source d'inspiration initiale. Les titres, c'est pas mon fort.

 **Note :** cette fic a été supprimée le 20 avril 2018 au motif " _Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling, punctuation, and etc._ " Une fois ma surprise pasée, je l'ai donc faite relire : quelques fautes de grammaire ont bien été corrigées, mais rien qui justifie un signalement. J'ai donc conclu a une erreur et me permets de la reposter.

.oOo.

La sentinelle qui gardait l'entrée s'alluma une cigarette. Instant d'inattention fatal. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour étouffer tout cri et aussitôt une lame lui ouvrit la gorge.

Le tueur fit un signe de la main et trois autres hommes en noir, encagoulés, coururent silencieusement à lui. Un cinquième les rejoignit, progressant plus lentement, ralenti par un boitement.

Quelques autres signes de mains sans parole et ils se séparèrent à nouveau en plusieurs groupes.

Neutralisation silencieuse des autres sentinelles ; sabotage rapide du groupe électrogène ; gaz toxique dans le salle de commandement ; charges explosives placées stratégiquement.

Pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuait à nettoyer la zone, un des hommes descendit en sous-sol. Il trouva sans difficulté la cellule qu'il cherchait : c'était la plus surveillée. Il abattit les deux gardes d'une balle dans la tête - la discrétion n'était plus réellement nécessaire : ils avaient déjà éliminé la majeure partie des effectifs ennemis, relativement réduits. Il semblait que l'adversaire s'était trop reposé sur le fait que cette base annexe était prétendument impossible à localiser.

Il chercha la clé sur les cadavres et ouvrit.

\- Langelot ?

Le jeune homme leva nerveusement la tête vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- M… mon capitaine ?

L'homme retira sa cagoule et se précipita sur le corps tristement recroquevillé au sol, contre un mur.

\- Langelot, mon garçon... Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Langelot se recula brusquement quand son supérieur posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée, avec un regard dément. Rien ne me prouve que vous êtes le vrai capitaine Montferrand ! Vous êtes encore une de leurs ruses, mais ça ne prend pas !

Le capitaine sourit tristement.

\- Vous avez raison d'avoir ce soupçon. Mais regardez moi bien. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés vous m'avez appelé "Commandant" avant de découvrir que je n'étais que capitaine ; le jour où l'on vous a remis votre carte, je vous ai fait un clin d'œil, ce qui n'était pas très réglementaire mais il me semble que vous êtes le seul à l'avoir remarqué ; et la dernière fois que vous êtes venu manger chez moi, ma femme avait préparé un filet mignon avec... avec des petits pois je crois, je ne suis plus sûr - ou était-ce de la purée de pois cassés ? Est-ce que cela vous suffit ou voulez-vous me demander d'autres informations personnelles pour être bien sûr de mon identité ?

Langelot l'observa un instant, tendu, la respiration sifflante, puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il il s'affaissa soudain. Montferrand le prit dans ses bras et le laissa un instant sangloter contre son torse.

\- Capitaine... ils m'ont... torturé...

\- Je sais, je sais... C'est fini...

\- Je ne sais ... même pas combien de temps...

\- Une dizaine de jours...

Huit jours et vingt et une heures, à peu de chose près, depuis qu'il avait appris la capture de son agent.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher ?

\- Je crois... répondit faiblement Langelot en hochant le menton.

Montferrand retira son gilet de combat et son pull noir et tendit ce dernier au jeune homme pour qu'il se couvre - la nudité prolongée est une technique de torture efficace et fort simple à mettre en œuvre.

Langelot enfila le vêtement mais resta prostré.

\- Allons-y, Langelot...

\- Je n'ai... rien... je n'ai donné aucune information... rien dit... rien...

\- Je sais... je vous crois... Mais ce n'est pas le moment, il faut y aller... Faut-il que je vous porte ?

Langelot secoua négativement la tête mais ne bougea pas davantage.

Montferrand s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui et passa une main réconfortante sur son crâne rasé - autre méthode simple et efficace pour mettre un prisonnier en situation d'infériorité psychologique.

\- Ça a été dur, vous êtes encore sous le choc, je comprends. Mais il faut y aller maintenant. Nous n'avons sans doute plus beaucoup de temps...

Langelot leva vers lui un visage tremblant. Il pleurait encore et ses yeux bleus reflétaient une panique qu'il avait tenté de retenir dignement ces neuf derniers jours et qui demandait à être apaisée. Montferrand passa doucement son pouce sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- C'est fini... répéta-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Il le laissa passer ses mains nerveuses autour de son cou, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attire à lui ainsi et presse ses lèvres gercées contre les siennes, puis les happe, les morde en un baiser désespéré.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser brusquement, il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire. Il se surprit même à laisser ses doigts caresser la joue du jeune homme. Ses lèvres sèches et tremblantes avaient un goût de sel et de fer.

\- Montferrand ! appela une voix martiale dans le couloir. Ça y est ? Vous l'avez trouvé, votre petit agent ?

Le capitaine repoussa doucement Langelot, la main sur ses lèvres et répondit, avec la même intonation militaire :

\- Affirmatif ! Vivant et en un seul morceau !

\- Il peut marcher ?

\- Il dit que oui ! Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez marcher, Langelot ?

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le jeune sous-lieutenant se leva péniblement, en s'appuyant sur le bras de son supérieur, balbutiant que oui, il pouvait marcher.

\- Parfait, alors on y va ! Et tout de suite : le compte à rebours est déclenché, on a cinq minutes pour évacuer la zone ! annonça le militaire, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un pantalon et une paire de rangers empruntés au cadavre d'un gardien finirent d'habiller Langelot et la petite troupe vida les lieux - pas aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ralentis par la démarche inégale du jeune agent des services secrets qu'ils venaient de libérer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, dans leur dos, le bâtiment explosa, illuminant un instant la nuit d'un feu orangé. Montferrand rattrapa par le bras le jeune homme à qui le souffle de l'explosion avait fait perdre l'équilibre.

Oo.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Montferrand en mâchouillant nerveusement le bec de sa pipe.

\- Ça dépend par rapport à quoi, répondit le médecin militaire d'une voix fatiguée en se grattant la barbe. Pour un jeune garçon sportif d'une vingtaine d'années, il ne va pas très bien. Pour un gars qui vient de passer plus d'une semaine entre les mains de l'ennemi à se faire torturer, il se porte comme un charme. Il faudra bien sûr l'examiner de manière plus approfondie, mais je n'ai détecté aucune lésion grave. Ses organes internes sont tous là, en plus ou moins bon état, mais rien qu'une bonne convalescence ne puisse arranger. Il ne lui manque aucun membre, on lui a juste arraché quelques ongles. Et quelques dents - mais ça, ça se remplace facilement. De nombreux hématomes, contusions diverses, mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. Quelques brûlures superficielles... Je dirais qu'ils avaient l'intention de le garder le plus longtemps possible pour l'avoir à l'usure. Bref, il s'en remettra. Enfin... physiquement. Psychologiquement, je ne peux pas savoir. On ne peut jamais savoir...

Psychologiquement il s'en remettrait sans doute aussi, songea Montferrand un peu plus tard, en regardant Langelot finir son petit déjeuner, assis dans son lit. Seules quelques heures de sommeil le séparaient du jeune homme tremblant et paniqué qu'ils avaient libéré et il semblait déjà calme et reposé. Ses yeux étaient encore sombres, mais il s'était appliqué à chasser de son visage toute expression de désespoir, de panique, de faiblesse.

\- Merci, mon capitaine, lui sourit-il quand il le débarrassa de son plateau pour le poser sur une petite table attenante.

Sa voix était encore écorchée mais son ton était tranquille.

\- Puisque... puisque nous sommes seuls, puis-je poser une question ?

Montferrand vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Je vous écoute, mon garçon...

Langelot fit un mouvement de tête comme pour rejeter en arrière sa mèche blonde rasée et jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Il n'y a pas de micros, ici, le rassura son supérieur.

\- Bah, peu importe de toute manière, ce n'est pas une question confidentielle ou... personnelle. Juste un sujet peut-être un peu... délicat, j'imagine. Vous n'allez peut-être pas pouvoir ou vouloir me répondre...

Montferrand tâcha de ne pas laisser transparaître son embarras. Il y avait en effet des questions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas aborder.

\- Demandez toujours, si c'est quelque chose que vous n'avez pas à savoir je vous le dirai...

\- Bien, commença Langelot en se calant plus confortablement contre son oreiller. Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

Montferrand tira un instant sur sa pipe en considérant les divers aspects de la question.

\- Nos adversaires semblaient particulièrement tenir aux informations que vous possédiez et ils croyaient cette petite base où vous étiez détenu introuvable. Ils avaient manifestement l'intention de prendre leur temps pour vous torturer, afin de vous avoir à l'usure. Mais vous êtes un garçon solide et...

\- Excusez-moi, mon capitaine, l'interrompit doucement Langelot, mais je vais reformuler ma question : pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a sauvé au lieu de me laisser là-bas ? Est-ce que c'est parce que vous aviez trop peur que je révèle des informations capitales ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-on pas fait simplement sauter la base et moi avec, pour s'assurer de mon silence ?

\- Nous n'allions pas vous laisser mourir comme ça ...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sont les règles, non ? J'ai échoué dans ma mission, je me suis lamentablement fait capturer... Je pensais qu'on allait m'abandonner ...

Montferrand suçota un instant sa pipe, réfléchissant à la manière de tourner sa réponse, puis décida d'être franc :

\- Compte-tenu de votre inexpérience, mes supérieurs ont pensé que vous risquiez de parler très vite, il était capital de vous en empêcher. Que ce soit en vous libérant ou en vous tuant, dans les deux cas il fallait tout d'abord vous localiser. Quand nous avons trouvé cette base reculée et relativement mal protégée où vous étiez prisonnier, il s'est révélé qu'il ne serait pas si compliqué de vous libérer. Et compte-tenu de vos qualités professionnelles, de votre jeune âge et – que cela reste entre nous - de l'intervention larmoyante d'une certaine jeune personne auprès de son père... J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'accompagner l'équipe chargée de détruire ce bâtiment et de vous libérer... si possible.

Langelot hocha la tête.

\- Bien... Il n'y avait donc rien de... mystérieux... Je suis flatté qu'on ait estimé que ma vie valait la peine d'être sauvée... Mais en même temps, ajouta-t-il avec une moue presque boudeuse, je suis un peu vexé ! Je suis tout de même un agent du SNIF, comment est-ce que tout le monde a pu penser que je parlerais aussi facilement !

Montferrand considéra un instant son agent avec un regard doux et un sourire hésitant. Si jeune et si présomptueux. Langelot repoussa à nouveau sa mèche de cheveux blonds imaginaire, puis il prit une inspiration et osa demander :

\- J'aimerais savoir, mon capitaine... Vous aussi... vous pensiez que j'allais parler ?

Montferrand tira un moment sur sa pipe avant de répondre :

\- Disons que... si j'avais affirmé à mes supérieurs que j'étais sûr et certain que vous ne diriez rien... Ils n'auraient pas eu de raison de m'autoriser à organiser une opération pour vous délivrer...

Langelot fronça les sourcils, hésitant sur l'interprétation à donner à cette affirmation.

\- Mais vous le pensiez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon garçon. Je ne sais pas...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, sans se regarder, puis Langelot reprit enfin :

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas de micro ?

Montferrand le regarda, surpris.

\- Certain. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y en ait et... Et j'ai vérifié il y a quelques heures quand vous dormiez. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Les actions routinières ont quelque chose de réconfortant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Oh, vous êtes donc resté à mon chevet, c'est une charmante attention ! releva Langelot sur un ton léger mais avec un drôle d'éclat au fond des yeux.

Un nouveau silence passa, plus gêné que le précédent. Montferrand tapota la tête de sa pipe contre le cendrier qu'il avait posé la veille sur la table de nuit.

\- Hier, dans la cellule...

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler de ça.

\- ... je vous ai embrassé...

Le ton était plus interrogatif qu'affirmatif.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler... répéta Montferrand en se levant et en commençant à marcher dans la pièce. C'est oublié.

\- Je voulais... simplement m'assurer que c'était arrivé. Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair, murmura Langelot pour lui-même.

\- Ce n'était rien. Vous étiez... paniqué, désespéré, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Un jour j'ai vu un gaillard beaucoup plus solide que vous serrer le cadavre d'un inconnu dans ses bras pendant toute une nuit... Malgré l'entraînement, malgré l'expérience, on reste des êtres humains. Et parfois c'est trop, parfois on a juste besoin de réconfort, et on déraille... N'en parlons plus.

\- Mon capitaine, j...

\- Non. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sur ce sujet ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé dans votre petite tête de gamin romantique pendant ces neuf jours, et je ne veux pas que vous disiez maintenant des choses que vous allez amèrement regretter dans une semaine, quand vous aurez vraiment repris vos esprits. Ai-je été bien clair, sous-lieutenant Langelot ?

Langelot déglutit.

\- Oui, mon capitaine.

\- Inutile de compliquer ce qui est simple, ajouta Montferrand sur un ton gêné en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il la tapota maladroitement, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Continuez à vous reposer, ordonna-t-il en quittant la chambre sans lui accorder un nouveau regard.

Langelot regarda un moment pensivement le mur en face de lui, hésitant sur l'interprétation qu'il devait faire de cette fuite qui ne ressemblait pas à son supérieur. Fuite si précipitée, remarqua-t-il, qu'il en avait oublié sa pipe dans le cendrier... Sans doute ce qu'on appelle un acte manqué. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de revenir la chercher...

Le jeune agent secret tendit la main vers elle, la fit tourner quelques instant entre ses doigts puis, d'un mouvement distrait, la porta à ses lèvres.


End file.
